


Cántico a la mar

by ohmykhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Diosas, Humanos, M/M, Mar - Freeform, Reencarnación, Tritones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmykhr/pseuds/ohmykhr
Summary: Tal como el entrelazamiento cuántico, ellos comparten una misma existencia, aunque se hallen en extremos opuestos del universo. Se volverán a encontrar, se amarán, se cuidarán y se atesorarán por siempre.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 1





	Cántico a la mar

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano.
> 
> ¡Otra publicación cruzada con mi perfil de FF.net!

Señora mía, que me permitiste nacer, crecer y morir como uno de los tuyos, te amo tanto como amé a la sirena que me engendró en sus entrañas. Pero querida Madre, ¿Por qué, si siempre fui un hijo digno, honrador de la sangre bendita de mis ancestros, me arrebataste al humano que tú misma me diste? ¡Por qué, madre santa, lo arrastraste a tu boca y lo destrozaste con tus colmillos?

¿Tan poco merecedor soy de tu benevolencia como para que me impongas este castigo? Si es así, juro por el amor que le tuve a ese hombre que me redimiré, para que me permitas estar de nuevo entre sus brazos, admirar todo su ser y rozar la felicidad con mis dedos.

Por eso, por el amor inmarcesible que le tengo a usted, diosa, y por la convicción que recorre mis escamas y se enreda en la punta de mi cola, hoy me entrego en cuerpo y alma a mis orígenes; de la misma forma en la que le diste descanso a mi amado, te pido con mis cánticos que me dejes partir, llegar a tu lado, mostrar mi gratitud por los mil años que me haz dado.

¿Si soy agradecido me dejarás estar a su lado o, al menos, podré probar el dulce sabor de su sangre una última vez?

Espero que sí, diosa. Porque este hijo tuyo está listo para regresar a tu hogar.

_Callando su voz, y dibujando una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, el pequeño tritón nadó hasta el borde del acantilado, moviendo su brillante cola naranja al compás de una suave melodía inexistente. Elevó una última petición a su diosa y, de brazos abiertos, se entregó._

_Paralelamente, en otro mundo quizás, un saludable tritón fue dado a luz en las profundidades del mar. Sus cabellos eran negros como el fondo del mar, su piel blanca como la espuma, sus labios rojos como la sangre, y su cola coloreada de un amarillo majestuoso que resplandecía con luz propia._

_Mientras tanto, en una cabaña a orillas del océano, un castaño de indomables cabellos y ojos desiguales (uno de chocolate_ _fundido_ _y otro de agua cristalina), daba su primer respiro._

_Los engranajes de sus destinos volvían a funcionar, y las hermanas Mar y Tierra sonreían con júbilo por sus hijos, que una vez más se amarían hasta que los acariciara la muerte._

_Porque tal como el entrelazamiento cuántico ellos compartían una misma existencia, y eso no se borraría ni con el pasar de mil vidas._

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble fue escrito en el margen de un reto del grupo de facebook R27 fan club (the chaos club), que consistió en hacer un escrito/dibujo con temática de sirenas.


End file.
